Ghost
by Walis
Summary: Seto Kaiba was shocked out of his wits when he realized that he had been assassinated. Now imagine his astonishment when he was told that his wretched soul couldn't pass through heaven's gates until he did a little community service first. SetoxSerenity
1. Assignment

I got my inspiration for this one morning while eating breakfast in front of the TV while watching "Ghost" on some movie channel.

Special thanks to Stef-chan for editing! She's never even _seen_ this show before, and she's still awesome enough to help me out with the fic.

Disclaimer: Walis-sama does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor does she own the movie "Ghost".

* * *

**Ghost**

_Chapter 1:  
"Assignment"_

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'Nope'?" came the indignant response.

"I said no. At least not yet. You can't pass through here." The powerful voice remained unflinchingly decisive.

"And why the Hell not!"

"Exactly for that reason! You're an asshole."

Kaiba sent the old man an incredulous look. Sitting high above his head on a raised marble pedestal, Saint Peter looked down on him over his spectacles. The old man flipped the pages in his massive leatherbound book, reading over Kaiba's life achievements. Apparently, said "Asshole" didn't have pure enough achievements to be allowed into Heaven.

"You had your good moments, but plain and simply, you were just a cranky, spoiled, impolite asshole. You need to do better than that if you want to go through these Pearly Gates." He raised a thick finger to point. "Now go through that door there and one of the assistants will give you an assignment. Thank you, and best of luck on your mission." Saint Peter finished addressing the young man with false cheer. "NEXT!" he boomed.

Kaiba cursed under his breath as he was led to an adjacent room by a floating, formless spirit. The last thing he remembered was exiting the Kaiba Corporation headquarters in downtown. Suddenly he had felt a searing pain in his chest, and his world went black. When he woke up, he was standing at the end of a three-mile-long line in this warped world of fluffy white clouds and overfed, naked children with stubby wings. Some unusual logic led him to the conclusion that he was dead, and awaiting his ultimate judgment. Fat load of good _that _did him.

The door shut tightly behind him, and he turned to face a tiny, cozy office. Everything in the room was white. He raised an eyebrow at the absurd color, when the chair at the desk spun around to face him. In the seat was a child-like cherub with tiny wings. He wore enormous, wide-rimmed glasses, a tie, and a diaper. Kaiba did a double-take.

"How can I help you?" the cherub ground out monotonously. Kaiba's eyes widened minutely. Jesus, this guy sounded like he smoked five packs a day! Seto's face remained impassive when he responded.

"How am I supposed to know? I was sent in here. Told I 'needed to do better'." He spat out the last part through clenched teeth. He figured he would risk the least by playing the part. Maybe then he would wake up from this insane nightmare. The cherub just mumbled under his breath and typed at his laptop.

"Yeah, yeah... Lessee... Name?"

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba," he mumbled. The room echoed with the keyboard's taps.

"Kaiba... Kaiba... Goza- Ah, there it is. Kaiba, Seto. Whoo, you're a doozie, aren't you, kid? Teenage billionaire," the cherub began scrolling through the information with the mouse, "mondo high IQ, 'People's fifty most beautiful people,'" he chuckled at that, "duel monster cham... pi..." he slowed to a stop as he adjusted his glasses on his nose to take a closer look at the computer screen. Squinting his eyes in disbelief, he flashed them from the screen to Seto, and back again. He sighed, wondering WHY Saint Peter always sent the weird cases his way. He spoke heavenward. "Ah, crap, not another one." Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Another what?" he ground out, slightly insulted. "What's so weird about me?" The cherub leaned back in his chair.

"You're one of those reincarnation cases." Kaiba's left eyebrow shot up. "Looks like you've been reborn about three times. Seth, ancient Egyptian high priest to the Pharaoh Atem, and later pharaoh yourself," he said as he turned the monitor so Kaiba could see the image. "Heh, by the way, nice dress, there." Kaiba blushed as he saw a tanner version of himself with an ornate headdress, holding the Millennium Rod

"Then there's you back in fifteenth century England gettin' your butt whooped as Christian Rosenkreuz... House of York..." Cherub trailed off in a disinterested mumble, followed by a mischevious grin and a perky, "Lookin' mighty snazzy while your doin' it, though!" The image on the screen changed to show Kaiba dressed in gleaming armor designed to represent the Blue Eyes White Dragon. His blush deepened to a firey crimson. "And then there's the life you just died from. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Man, you were just a kid! And shot through the chest; what a way to go."

Kaiba's frown deepened at this. So he was killed by a hit man?

"Alright. I think I've got your assignment," the cherub said as he typed away at his computer. "I've got a match that's gonna need some 'divine intervention' real soon-like." The newly-deceased teenager was very confused at this point.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly is going on?" Kaiba strong suit was certainly not patience, and he wanted answers now. "What's all this talk about 'assignments'?"

The cherub looked up at Kaiba through his thick glasses, annoyed that the kid wasn't letting him do this at his own pace. He sighed and bent over, opening a drawer and pulling out a pamphlet. He tossed it onto the desk and motioned for Kaiba to read through it as he spoke, taking a deep breath before beginning his well rehearsed brief.

"The ancient Egyptians had a term that we still use to this day." The cherub started slowly, his voice passive and rather quiet. "It's called a person's 'Ka', and for lack of a better translation, it's like their life force. Each person's Ka takes a distinctive shape, each being that of a creature you might be familiar with. Remember your dear 'Duel Monsters'?" He paused and waited for Seto's affirming nod. "Well, every person's Ka takes the form of one of those monsters. That's how the ancient Egyptians played the game; they summoned their Ka to the battlefield." He waited for Seto's reaction, but when there was none, he just shrugged and continued. Spinning in his chair, he spoke to the ceiling. "Your job is to find the person with the right Ka and protect them."

"So basically, you're making me a guardian angel," Seto said carefully, trying to digest this absurdity.

"Pfsh. Are you out of your mind? Guardian angels are supposed to be PURE creatures. You're here, which means you obviously aren't. You'll actually be more like a spook, or a ghost." Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose. _You've got to be kidding me. _He interrupted the cherub before he could continue.

"Are there any rules? Like, no appearing to or talking to the person I'm supposed to protect? Can I do all that possessing stuff?" As long as Kaiba was here, he might as well go along with the insanity.

"Hah! Kid, if you can figure out how to pull all that off, then you deserve to be able to. There are no limitations to your movement because most people can't even figure out how to do those kinds of things in the first place. Every once in a while you'll hear about haunts and apparitions that the living can see, but those are the crème-de-la-crème."

"Fine," Kaiba snapped. "_Who_ is the person I'm supposed to be looking after?" he spat maliciously. The cherub stopped spinning in his chair to face Kaiba, a slow grin forming on his face.

"Oh, it's someone you've met. Just look at the Ka. You can't miss it." Kaiba was just about to send a scathing reply, when the cherub cheerfully croaked, "Now, you take care, kid!"

With that, he clicked on something on his computer screen. A heavy fog began rolling in from the walls towards Kaiba obscuring the desk – and everything else in the room, for that matter – from his vision. The light became steadily brighter, until Kaiba could no longer hold his eyes open. As soon as he shut them, he felt a rushing sensation, as if he were tied to the outside of a bullet train. As soon as the sensation ended, he dared to crack one eye open...

...to find he was in the middle of Domino City.

In fact, he was standing right in front of the Kaiba Corporation headquarters, at the exact spot where he was shot. Seto gasped, turning in a full circle to take in his surroundings. Had it all been just a dream? Better yet, a nightmare? It all happened so fast. He couldn't possibly have died! Deciding to test his theory, he marched up to the nearest person on the sidewalk he was standing on. It just so happened to be one of his employees, as she was currently using a company-distributed cell phone. He matched her pace and sidled up to her.

"Hey, you! What are you doing, soliciting on my property!" Well, yelling into her ear was probably the most effective way to get her attention... He winced when he realized that his face was probably about to be beaten by a high-velocity handbag. _Crap. At least use manners when you're sneaking up on someone, dumbass!  
_  
But the blow never came.

The woman just continued chatting away on her cell phone, acting as if the most intimidating person in all of Domino hadn't just yelled into her ear. Kaiba stopped walking and stared at the woman, dumbfounded.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" he yelled again, his voice laced with panic. "You!" He turned to face a man dressed in a business suit, heading his way. "Stop right there and talk to me! Are you listening? _Look at me_!" But the man didn't seem to take notice, and instead, continued on his way. Kaiba was terrified. He spotted a teenager walking with his backpack in tow, probably heading home from school.

"TALK TO ME!" he screamed. The teenager didn't flinch. In a furious daze, Kaiba leapt at the boy, ready to tackle him to the ground. Instead, his entire body passed completely through the stranger and landed in an ungraceful heap on the cement. The boy just kept walking. Kaiba slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, his eyes wide as he hyperventilated.

He was... he _really was_...

"Hey kid, calm down before you become the first dead guy to get a hernia!" snapped a voice towards Kaiba's left, nearer to the building. He looked up into the eyes of an old man, leaning casually against the wall and staring straight at him.

Wait...

"You can see me!" Kaiba was flooded with relief, until the man's words clicked. _"Dead guy"?_ His eyes widened. _Oh, no. That means I really am_...

"You're dead, kid. Get over it." The voice was harsh and crusty. "I take it you were just sent back?" The old man pushed himself off of the wall as Kaiba nodded dumbly. Holding out a hand to the distressed boy, Seto robotically allowed the old man to help him up off the ground. "This part's always the hardest. You'll get over it soon enough," he said as he brushed Kaiba off.

"Am I... am I really dead?" Kaiba croaked. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"Deader than Elvis, my friend," he said in good humor. Kaiba just stared at him wide-eyed.

"And you're..."

"Just as dead as you!" he answered perkily. Kaiba blanched. So it was all true. Saint Peter, the raspy-voiced cherub, the assignment. Now as he looked back at it all, it seemed no more than a vivid dream. But it was all real. It actually happened. And now...

Seto Kaiba was a ghost.

* * *

Okay! So tell me, did you all enjoy it? I'd love to hear your opinions in a review. Just so you're all aware, this will be NON-YAOI. I just don't yet want to tell you who it is he has to protect. It's a seeee-creeeet! ;-D But if you REALLY want to know, just read by bio. That might give you a clue... 

I've done my best to make this as true to the show/manga as possible, so if you've got any questions or comments about details I've incorporated, feel free to ask questions in a review.

Umm... Well, that's all I really have to say for now. I know it's a little short, but I've got the next chapter near completion and it's already longer than this one. 

PS- I sketched the cherub (to entertain myself) and he turned out looking like a baby Drew Carey with wings. XD

**Edit (6-14-06) - **Maybe going through and fixing my writing will give me the inclination to finish an update?


	2. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Wow! Thanks bunches to those who reviewed. I was afraid this wouldn't get a fantabulous response since I'm new to the Yu-Gi-Oh! mundo and all, and although reviews were slow at first, the readers pulled though for me! D Hugs and chocolate all around! Unlike my DBZ fics, I've got this one pretty much planned out. Hopefully I'll be able to keep my updates relatively consistent... XD I've got reviewer responses at the end of the chapter. Until then, enjoy chapter 2 of Ghost!

Just so you know, this chapter was unbetaed, so it's a far cry from perfect... o.O; I just couldn't bear to make poor Stef-chan edit another chapter when she's never even seen the show before...

Last time: Kaiba finds out that he is dead, but his less-than-spotless slate means he isn't allowed into heaven. Instead, he is given a mission to seek out and protect a certain someone, who still remains unknown to him...

Disclaimer: If my parents named me Kazuki Takahashi, they apparently didn't tell me about it...

* * *

**Ghost **

Chapter 2:  
_"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"_

Kaiba sat on a park bench, staring out at the children playing on the jungle gym. Next to him sat the old man from earlier, chatting away about his situation. Apparently he died seven years ago after a bad case of hospital pneumonia, on top of his failing kidney. 

"Why are you still here, then? Are you protecting someone, too?" Kaiba asked.

"Protecting someone?" the old man – now introduced as Hamamoto-san – said incredulously. "No, dear boy, I'm just waiting for my wife! At this point, she's fit as a fiddle, though. That girl's still got plenty of good years left in her!" he said cheerfully.

Kaiba nodded. It was a creepy ambition, waiting for your wife to die, but noble nonetheless. He spent the next few minutes in companionable silence with Hamamoto-san, watching the people stroll by. He became lost in his own thoughts, wondering where he was supposed to start in his search for the person he was supposed to protect. Thinking about this brought him to ask the old man a question.

"Hey, do you know anything about 'Ka'?" he asked. Hamamoto-san glanced at him.

"Ka? No, can't say I do." Kaiba frowned, then reached into his coat to retrieve the pamphlet the cherub had given him earlier. He handed it to the old man, letting him skim through it.

"I was explained that it was something like a person's life force." At the old man's continued oblivious gaze, he added, "It looks like a Duel Monster," in hopes that Hamamoto-san had some idea of what he was talking about. The old man's face broke out into a grin of recognition.

"Ohhh, yeah. I think I might know what you're talking about. Is that what it's called?" Kaiba just shrugged nonchalantly. The old man seemed to be a little senile, but whatever. He apparently knew what was going on. "I always called them 'Dream Guardians'..." he said wispily. "I like my name better; it's got more pizzazz." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. How do I see them?" A person's Ka was always with their body, according to what Kaiba understood. _But why_, he thought as he looked out at the people ambling across the park, _can't I see it? How in the world am I supposed to find the person with the right Ka if I don't have any idea what it looks like in the first place?  
_  
"Oh, that's easy! Just wait till they fall asleep." Hamamoto-san said matter-of-factly. He then pursed his lips in annoyance. "You should hear this place at night. With everyone asleep at the same time, those monsters make a racket!" He went off, mumbling incoherently about the "noisy little varmints". Kaiba was lost in thought, however. Thinking back to what the cherub had said, he remembered him mention that the person he was supposed to protect was someone he knew. At least he had a place to start. Standing up with a whish of his trench coat, he bade old man Hamamoto farewell.

"Huh? Where do you think you're off to?"

"I'm going to find my brother. I'll start with him." Kaibas spun around, taking long strides.

"Wait!" At the old man's call, he stopped and turned in annoyance. Shuffling up to him, Hamamoto-san returned the pamphlet to Kaiba's hand. "You almost forgot this." Seto looked down at the brochure and then back up to the old man. He gave him a grateful smirk before turning around and heading off again. Apparently a grateful smile would have hurt too much.

"Just a word of advice before you go, boy: walking through walls is easier than it looks!" Hamamoto shouted after him. Kaiba just waved his hand dismissively, not even bothering to turn aroundand look at him.

"Sure thing, old man." Hamamoto just smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Cocky young kid. Hope he does alright."

Kaiba made his way across the street, not really knowing why he stopped to watch for traffic. It wasn't like any of the cars could actually hit him, but he figured, why freak himself out any more? Continuing on his way, he began to wonder exactly how he would make it to the mansion. After all, it wasn't like downtown was within walking distance to his residence. He hissed in frustration. _Fabulous. How am I supposed to get there within the week without a car?_ He didn't think the people of Domino would take kindly to a deceased pedestrian sharing the sidewalk with them. But... _Maybe they wouldn't notice me sharing their car..._ he thought with a sly smirk.

Taking a few steps toward the road, he kept a keen gaze on all of the approaching cars. Fortunately, he was near an intersection with a traffic light, so the cars often had to stop in front of him under the control of the color. At any sign that they were heading his way, he would hitch a ride...

There! "_My child is an Honor Roll student at Domino Elementary." Well, my congratulations to you_, he thought snidely as he read the bumper sticker to himself. He snaked in between the cars, hoping that the light didn't change colors while he was standing in the middle of traffic. Looking at the backseat of his ride of choice through the side window, however, he began to grow uncomfortable. Ghosts were supposed to be able to move through solid objects, weren't they? _The old man said it was a cinch,_ he remembered. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the feat. He knew he didn't have much time left before the light changed again, so he had to hurry this up. Hesitantly, he reached out his right hand towards the glass, doing his best to still his quaking fingers.

When he touched the glass, a cool feeling rushed over the skin on his hands, and he pulled his member back sharply at the sensation. After examining his fingertips for any mar and seeing none, he tried it again. This time, he stuck his whole hand through, followed by his forearm, and then his elbow. The strange sensation was spreading though his entire limb and crawling up through his shoulder. He almost couldn't bear it any longer, but looking into the car, he saw his hand, whole and still under his control, behind the glass of the window. With a new resolve (and a sudden realization that the traffic light had turned green), Kaiba pushed himself though the back door completely and into the rear seat of the car.

"Mommy, why did it just get so cold?" asked the young child sitting in the front passenger seat. Kaiba was clutching himself, breathing hard, hoping that moving through solid objects didn't ALWAYS feel that weird...

The rest of the car ride went by agonizingly slow for Kaiba, who had to endure the song "Hakuna Matata" on repeat through the entire trip ("Again, Mommy!"). If there was anything good that came from dying at such a young age, it was that he wouldn't have his own children to make him suffer through such horrors. _Hell, and I thought Mokuba was bad_...

When he finally saw the car approaching the area of town he was familiar with, he leapt out through the door again, landing carefully on his feet (no, he wasn't abnormally graceful, it had something to do with being dead and immaterial). Wishing he could take an aspirin, he walked the rest of the way to his upscale neighborhood, knowing it shouldn't take him longer than twenty minutes from where he was. He passed by Domino Elementary School, and soon after walked by Domino High. The middle school, where Mokuba was taking classes at, was a few blocks in the opposite direction. There were hardly any cars in the parking lot, as summer vacation had just begun. Glancing into the sky above, Kaiba noticed dusk was nearing, which meant that Mokuba would probably be heading to sleep in only a couple of hours. He exulted in his luck.

After finally reaching his property, Kaiba decided to just walk through the cement wall that barricaded outsiders from entering. He crossed the expansive front lawn, wishing there was a shuttle from the gate to the house. He snorted. He was dead, so it wasn't like a little exercise would kill him. By now he was quite used to walking through solid objects, so he ran into no problems when he was faced with the mansion's side. Strolling right through (and gagging at the sight of rats in the wall), Kaiba found himself in the poolroom, surrounded by dark mahogany walls lined with chalked cue sticks. Despite the fact that he never used the room, it was immaculate. The bar top gleamed with fresh polish, and the bottles of liquor were perfectly aligned on the shelves. Seto ignored all of that as he headed for the open door.

Following the maze of hallways, he led himself to the staircase, knowing the elevator would be useless in his current state. Trudging up step-by- step, he kept plowing aheadonce he reached the next floor. A few more hallways finally led him to Mokuba's bedroom, where he heard voices. He almost hesitated, when he realized that being a ghost meant there was no reason for him to try to respect people's privacy. Besides, it wasn't like Mokuba was old enough to be hiding anything serious from him. He walked through the closed door.

"Mister Mokuba, please don't be so upset. This whole house becomes so dreary when you're like this!" Kaiba recognized the young maid as she dusted Mokuba's dresser. Her short blonde hair peeked out from under the maid's cap she wore. He bristled in fury. Let _the kid mourn, for crying out loud!_ He turned to look at Mokuba, who was flung across his bed on his belly, his face buried defiantly into his pillow as he cried into it. His frown immediately softened. _Oh, God, Mokuba. I'm sorry.  
_  
"But the doctors said..." Mokuba's muffled voice started.

"Oh, those doctors don't know what they're talking about," the nurse snapped, cutting him off. "You know Mister Kaiba better than any of us. Do you honestly think he's going to let something as silly as this do him in? Even I know he's too stubborn to let that happen!" By now she had stopped dusting and sat on the side of the bed next to Mokuba. Kaiba just raised a brow. _What_...

"Do you really think so?" The young Kaiba'sstrained voice lost its dampened quality as he removed the pillow from his face. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to slowly sit up next to the maid and look at her with narrowed eyes, filled with skepticism. With a quaver still in his tone, he continued, "The doctors... They said he shouldn't have even survived the bullet wound." The maid smiled and tapped the tip of his nose with a dainty finger. Mokuba frowned at the babying gesture.

"But he did, didn't he?" the maid reminded him. Mokuba averted his gaze, instead opting to look at the floor.

"Do you think he'll... wake up?" He whispered.

"I know for a fact that he will. Mister Kaiba is the toughest man I know, sir. Nothing will stop him from getting back to you," she proclaimed in a positive manner. Mokuba's lips twitched into the faintest shadow of a smile. He turned to face her again.

"You know, you're right. Big brother's been through worse before, and that didn't stop him," he said, still sniffling, but no longer so downcast. The maid just gave the dark, messy hair atop his head a motherly caress, lending him as much strength as her presence offered.

"You've had a long day, dear. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep?" she suggested, standing up and turning to look at the boy. Mokuba, already in his nightclothes, shuffled on his hands and knees, scrambling to get under the covers. She tucked him in securely, pulling the heavy comforter up under his chin.

"Mister Kaiba will be up and running in no time, you'll see." She smiled kindly at Mokuba once more before getting up and walking towards the door. "Goonight, sir," she said softly as she flicked off the lights and closed the door behind her.

The topic of their conversation was currently floored in place, positively confused. What in the world was wrong with this picture? As much as he wished it wasn't true, he wasn't coming back! These people, though, seemed to think that he wasn't killed when the assassin shot him. Kaiba slunk over to where his brother lay, looking into his face. He knew Mokuba wasn't asleep yet by the way he was breathing, though his eyes were closed. All he had to do was wait until the boy clonked out; then he may get some answers. Minutes passed, and Seto was beginning to grow restless. He wanted some explanations, and he wanted them now! Fortunately, Mokuba seemed to be very tired, because he promptly fell into a deep sleep.

"Finally," Kaiba said to himself, letting out a breath and looking around the room. The old man from earlier said that a person's Ka appeared in their sleep. Maybe now he could see what all the hype was about. His eyes widened dramatically when Mokuba began to glow faintly.

A shimmering ray burst forth from his forehead, much as the monsters burst forth from the cards in the holographic projections of his duel disks, Kaiba noted. The light shifted and molded itself, taking a vague shape. Eventually the glowing died down, and Kaiba couldn't hold his jaw shut as he tried to believe his eyes.

There, floating leisurely above the sleeping form of his little brother, was a...

"Ryu-Kishin Powered," Kaiba whispered, recalling the monster from the countless cards he owned. The red bodied, dragon-like fiend stretched its jaw in a yawn-like movement, its enormous black talons clicking against each other as it spread its finger-like appendages. The gargoyle hung in the air, looking completely bored. It scratched itself in the side, grunting low in its throat, sounding like a rhinoceros. Kaiba was just staring at the translucent creature when it suddenly stiffened, its spine rigid. Seto's feet were glued to the floor below him, waiting to see what the monster's next move would be. The Ryu-Kishin Powered raised its massive head and took several loud sniffs, sensing something in the air. Curious, Kaiba craned his neck forward. He didn't expect the gargoyle's head to snap and face him, the beady little yellow eyes narrowing as they zoned in on him.

_Crap! It can see me?!_ Kaiba felt a bead of sweat trickle down his brow as he sensed the panic settle in. The beast opened its mouth, exposing its serrated teeth, and let out a tremendous bellow that shook Kaiba to the bones he knew he didn't have. The monster positioned itself, coiling its body as if ready to spring.

"Shit!" Kaiba found the feeling in his legs again as he spun around and sprinted through the closed door of Mokuba's bedroom, dashing though the hallways as fast as his long legs would carry him. He turned to look behind him, only to see the monster come charging through the door, skidding on its claws as it turned to continue its pursuit. Snarling menacingly, it came flying at him, closing the distance between them quickly. Kaiba didn't know what this creature could do to him since he was already dead, but he didn't want to risk anything. He sped on, panting furiously. The only other time he could remember running this hard was when he was escaping Noa's exploding underwater base, trying to reach the blimp that was leaving without him and the others. Kaiba could feel the presence of the monster behind him, and he tried to push harder. He had finally made it to the bottom floor, and was trying to run for the front entrance.

_Almost there..._ he thought as he neared the front doors. The beast let out a harsh snarl, only a few feet from Kaiba's back. Finally, the teenager plowed through the front doors and across the ornamental lawn. Without stopping, he burst through the front gates, running across the street. He turned to spare a glance behind him, only to find that he was no longer being followed. The Ryu-Kishin Powered had stopped its pursuit at the gates of the mansion, roaring warningly at Kaiba. It obviously would go no further, but it wanted to get its point across. Meanwhile, Kaiba was leaning on a mailbox, catching his breath as he glared hatefully at the monster.

Well, at least he knew what Ka was, now.

The monster finally seemed to finish its business as it spread its wing- like protrusions and soared back to the house. Kaiba sneered and turned away, rubbing his hand across his face. Well this was just perfect. He was just chased out of his house at breakneck speed by something that popped out of his little brother's head. What next? He knew he couldn't go back into the mansion unless he wanted to become that thing's toothpick, so apparently the only thing he could do was wander.

_"Oh, it's someone you've met. Just look at the Ka. You can't miss it."_

Kaiba snorted in a very unsophisticated manner. That stupid little nicotine-addicted toddler made this task sound like it was going to be a piece of cake! Unfortunately, Kaiba began to realize that maybe this stupid assignment was going to be much harder than he ever would have expected. _Just look for a Ka that's noteworthy to you in some way_, he thought to himself. Fortunately, he found no significance in the monster that came from Mokuba. Kaiba didn't know how in the world he would be able to get near enough to the boy if that _thing_ would chase him away every time. He shuddered as he placed his hands in his pockets and began walking down the street once again, this time away from the Kaiba residence.

_I swear, if I ever hear anyone say, 'Life sucks,' I'll make them eat their words._

* * *

Vash: Wow, that guy looks like he's gonna be getting himself into nearly as many sticky situations as ME! 

Yep, poor Seto's gonna have to get used to running for his life.

Vash: You mean his death?

... Shut up.

Vash: (Eats doughnut)

To those whom it may concern: I have deleted the reader responses. As much as I hated to do so (because I love my readers dearly), I don't want to risk the chance of FFdotnet deleting _Ghost_ for any ridiculous reason. After all, if it can happen to Pinkstarz, it can happen to any of us. From this point on, responses to reviews will be limited to those reviews that are extremely noteworthy or those that ask the author any pressing questions that need to be addressed. I hate to do this, but that's the deal. I apologise now for it.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Cookies and plushies all around! D Don't forget to review! After all, you don't want to make little ol' me cry now, do you? XD Now, how many of you can guess where I got the title of the chapter from?


	3. Easy Target

Note from the Author: Alright! As many of you have most likely guessed, the delay was caused by the chaotic start of the new school year. Whoopee. I apologize for the enormous delay between updates. Hopefully chapter releases will not be so widespread in the future. (Note the keyword: _hopefully_. I can't make any promises.)

Congrats to Jieli for actually _trying_ to figure out what the title was from. Apparently she was the only one that caught that comment at the bottom of the last chapter. D To answer, the song "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" is a number from the Broadway hit _The Phantom of the Opera._ I highly recommend you go see it if you haven't already. It will blow your socks off! **Now everyone, see if you can guess the origin of this chapter's title!**

**Last time**: Kaiba gets his first hands-on lesson in dealing with Ka. Unfortunately, it involved being chased out of his own house at break-neck speed by something that popped out of his brother's head...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I own _The Phantom of the Opera_. Although... they should get Sir Andrew Lloyd Weber to compose the soundtrack for Yu-Gi-Oh!... o.O Imagine what kind of entrance theme Kaiba would get...

Gives me shivers...

* * *

**Ghost**

Chapter 3  
"_Easy Target"_

Kaiba strolled down the dark street, the light from the lamps failing to cast a shadow behind his wispy form. He was still in the uptown end of Domino, wandering aimlessly through the neighborhood without a clear destination. He really had no idea where to start after Mokuba. He figured he _could _go to Yugi Mutou's place; after all, the little geek was the closest thing he really had to a friend. He also happened to be the only person whose home he had been to before. He DID live above the Kame Game Shop, didn't he?

A few blocks later, Kaiba noticed a sleek convertible come speeding round a corner, knocking over a trashcan and tilting precariously on two wheels. The automobile was playing blaring music, and he could hear shouts and laughter coming from it. It screeched to a halt before a luxurious apartment complex, where a lithe figure jumped out. Its graceful movement came to an abrupt halt, however as it stumbled clumsily, doing its best to avoid crashing into a bush. Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he heard a chorus of feminine giggles come from the convertible. The mysterious lumbering figure straightened, and turned to face the car.

"See ya later, ladies," the man's drunken voice slurred out. Kaiba nearly let out an incredulous laugh. _That drunkard almost sounded like..._

"Bye, Duke!" squealed the girls in unison. The convertible then made a quick getaway, its tires squealing loudly against the pavement. Kaiba rubbed a hand over his eyes as he sighed, the situation turning out to be quite amusing, indeed. He figured he had nothing to lose by following the stumbling drunk up into the apartment.

"Why, then, do I get the feeling that this is one of the most retarded things I've done in my life?" he grumbled under his breath. He grudgingly followed Duke Devlin up a flight of stairs to a door. Apparently the fool was having trouble fitting his key into the lock. Kaiba groaned in annoyance. "Hurry it up, fool," he shot at the craps player, despite the fact that he was unable to hear him.

He heard the diceman whisper an "Ah-hah!" as the door swung open, Duke immediately following its movement and strolling in casually. He whisked off his jacket, spinning in a wild circle and throwing it haphazardly into a corner. Devlin continued in past the luxurious living room, dancing to a tune only he seemed to hear.

Well, Kaiba heard it too, but that was only because Duke was doing a very bad job humming it.

The brunette winced when the moron tried to hit a particularly high note. _God, someone get this loser some voice lessons before he shatters a window! _Kaiba still couldn't help but find this situation amusing, though. If there was one good thing to being dead, he realized, it was getting to see otherwise distinguished people make a complete mockery of themselves in private. He followed Devlin through a bedroom door.

"Woo, I'm gonna have a hellova hangover tomorrow," slurred Duke. He twirled a lock of long black hair in his fingers, suddenly giggling. "Might as well make the best of it right now, then!" With that, the dice expert hobbled over to his dresser, opening the top drawer.

Socks and boxers went flying over his shoulder as he searched diligently for something. "Come on! It's gotta be here somewhere..."

Meanwhile, Kaiba was doing his best to dodge the flying articles. He didn't care if they couldn't actually touch him; he just didn't want to have to exist knowing the fact that he came into some kind of contact with Duke's undergarments. He let out a relieved exhale when the guy stopped.

"Here it is!" He pulled out whatever he had been searching for and bounced onto his large bed with it in hand. Kaiba stepped a little closer to get a better look.

"The one thing to take away every man's boredom! My Little Black Book!" Kaiba let out a small unbelieving noise. _That's it? That's what he's been searching for?!_ "Now who in here might be up for some late night partying?" Duke whipped through all the pages, skimming through all his choices. _What a moron. "Duke Devlin's Little Black Book of Friends and Flings." What, was the Crap King drunk when he titled it, too?! _He had been looking over the teenager's shoulder when the "Crap King" suddenly slumped forward, his ungraceful fall cushioned by the pillows underneath him. Kaiba momentarily panicked.

"Oh, come on. Don't you die of alcohol poisoning, Devlin." His fears were quelled, however, when a thunderous snore came from the slumped form. Kaiba smacked his forehead when he realized that Duke had just passed out, nothing more. "And to think I was actually worried about you for a second there, you fool."

Wondering what he should do now, Kaiba casually glanced over Duke's shoulder, peering into the book. He wasn't nosy, just... mildly curious. Blocking out Duke's loud rumbling, he craned his neck, trying his best to look inconspicuous while doing it. He knew no one could see him, but still. It was better to keep up appearances. What he read, though, nearly made him laugh in victory.

What were the chances?!

Written on the page that was open (and partly smeared by Duke's growing pool of drool) were the addresses of Yugi Mutou's group of friends. Seto was so excited he almost smiled. Almost. As in: not quite. Scanning the page quickly, his eyes fell on the first name he recognized. The address belonged to the Chihuahua, Wheeler. He knew where that street was; it wasn't too far from his own high school. To be honest, though, Wheeler was the last member of the Nerd Squad that he wanted to see at this point.

He was prepared to move on to the next name when something came whizzing by his head. Kaiba jerked back, looking for the source of the attack, but all he saw were dark, creeping shadows crawling across the bedroom walls. He turned narrowed, speculative eyes back onto the address book and was startled to find a row of shimmering _kunais_ embedded into the book's pages. The metal, dart-like weapons flickered with a wispiness similar to Seto's own astral existence.

His skin tingled, and the hair on the back of his neck prickled to attention. Someone was watching him, of that he was sure. Kaiba failed to hear anyone else's presence in the room over Duke's loud snoring, but there was no denying that someone dark and sinister had his eyes on the teen.

Kaiba's eyes moved from side to side, but he didn't turn his head again. He held his breath, expecting his stalker to make the next move. He didn't have long to wait, because almost instantly the cold steel of a sharp blade was at his throat, his back pressed against something firm, but not completely solid.

Kaiba let out a short hiss, and then tilted his head slightly to look behind him. A black figure was holding Kaiba in a death grip that would be hard to escape. He almost did a double take, though, when he realized he recognized the individual.

"Strike Ninja," he whispered slowly, almost in awe as he identified the duel monster. So this was Devlin's Ka-monster? Impressive. Kaiba didn't even see him come out when Duke fell asleep. Kaiba felt the sleek creature shift, slowly loosening its grip on him as it moved between Seto and Duke, who continued to sleep on the bed. The blade was still at Kaiba's throat, but he noticed that he had a clear path towards the doorway.

The gears were churning in Seto's mind, and he was wondering why the monster was letting him escape. He was really nothing more than a sitting duck, and his head could go rolling at the flinch of a hand. Why then, he wondered, wasn't it? Unless...

The monster lifted its left hand, more _kunais_ held tightly between each of its fingers. It pointed its armed limb toward the open door, its right hand still with the blade at Seto's jugular.

_Of course!_ Seto realized with a widening of his eyes. _The creature doesn't want to hurt me if it doesn't have to. It's only protecting its drunk loser of a human._ Seto's lip curled slightly at this. _It makes perfect sense now._

He slowly took a step back, inhaling a small breath of relief when he felt the pressure of the blade lessening on his neck. Keeping his eyes locked with those of the monster, he continued backing up until he reached the doorway.

When the Strike Ninja showed no signs of following, he spun around quickly and dashed through the door, escaping through the hallways of Duke's apartment and out his closed front door. _I've been doing way too much running tonight,_ he thought.

Once he was back down the stairs and in the parking lot, he looked back up at Devlin's residence, not surprised to see the Strike Ninja glaring at him keenly through the window. It stood poised, its black arms crossed over a lightly armored chest, red scarf dancing in an unseen wind. Kaiba glared back fully, his mood fouled by the terrible luck he'd been having tonight. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he left the apartment complex in a huff, refusing to spare the home a second glance.

At least this wasn't a complete waste of this time; he did at least manage to get one address out of the situation. Kaiba cringed at the thought.

Next stop: the Wheeler residence.

* * *

Behold! Now, for those of you that did a little research, you know what the next chapter is going to bring. ;-D Just so you know, I love my little Dukey. It's just that I couldn't resist doing this to him. I don't despise any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters (except maybe Shadi... a little... o.O;), so anything silly that I do to them is all in pure fun!

Also, do any of you realize what a dilemma I went through trying to decide whether I should use the Japanese names vs. the American names? I'm STILL not sure... Frankly, I think the American names were the only thing 4Kids did a decent job at... XD

Alright, I promise that the next chapter will be up within the next week. I PROMISE! PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE! So be sure to check back in often for the update!

To those whom it may concern: I have deleted the reader responses. As much as I hated to do so (because I love my readers dearly), I don't want to risk the chance of FFdotnet deleting _Ghost_ for any ridiculous reason. After all, if it can happen to Pinkstarz, it can happen to any of us. From this point on, responses to reviews will be limited to those reviews that are extremely noteworthy or those that ask the author any pressing questions that need to be addressed. I hate to do this, but that's the deal. I apologise now for it.

You guys are all great. Don't forget to review!

**Next time**: Seto makes the long journey to the Wheeler residence. What will he find when he gets there? Maybe a certain someone's certain special Ka... that's certainly a certified... cert... aw, hell. I ran out of "cert-"words! XP


	4. I Need to Know

**Author's notes**: Hey everyone. Sorry it's a week late; my beta and I were having some technical difficulties. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy! By the way, last chapter's title "Easy Target" is the title of a song by Blink 182.

**Last time:** Kaiba got some entertainment courtesy Duke's drunken singing voice. He got some exercise courtesy Duke's pissy Ka monster. He also got some valuable info, courtesy Duke's Little Black Book of Friends and Flings. There was a lot of courtesy in the last chapter, wasn't there?

-Bows to Stef-

**Disclaimer**: My psychiatrist told me that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the songs "Easy Target" and "I Need to Know", and that there isn't a Kuriboh hiding under my bed. Hah, that's what _she_ thinks. What a quack...

* * *

**Ghost**

Chapter 4

"_I Need to Know"_

"I wish I had a car," Kaiba complained to no one in particular.

Seto trudged along the sidewalks, enjoying the solitude and the silence it offered. A warm breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees, but did nothing to disturb the young man's chestnut hair or the clothes he was wearing. This was one thing Seto noticed; the elements played strangely insignificant roles on his being. He couldn't feel the temperature of the air around him, nor the touch of the leaf that flittered past him and grazed his cheek. It was as if he was nonexistent.

His feet failed to create the clicking noise that generally accompanied him when he wore those dress shoes. Underneath his dark trench coat, he was still wearing his office clothes. It wasn't like he had been given the opportunity to change out of them after he was shot.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks. He had nearly forgotten about that. He had actually been attacked today! Kaiba's hand slowly inched its way to rest over his chest, pressing over the spot where he had felt the most pain. He knew that's where the bullet must have lodged itself.

"I wonder..." He gently un-tucked his shirt from his pants, undoing a few of the buttons near the top. Pulling the flaps of the white shirt aside, he examined his chest, using the light of the street lamp overhead to aid him. Nothing. Not even a scar. He couldn't believe it!

"I guess I'm fine now," he observed quietly. Well, as fine as any dead guy could be, at least. He gradually buttoned it up again, a contemplative look on his face. He knew he had a multitude of enemies, all ranging from his business competition to duelists he crushed along his way to the top. He continued walking, tucking his shirt into his pants again as he made his way. He wondered what, if anything, was being done to track the assassin down. If Mokuba and that maid were right and he did manage to wake up from this, the assassin would probably be the first person he went after.

Next, he'd fire everyone on his security detail.

Those incompetent pinheads were supposed to have factored snipers. Kaiba was sure he'd mentioned that at one of the security conferences. If truth be told, he'd personally overseen the implementation of the security system, especially after the Duelist Kingdom mutiny. He simply couldn't understand how the assassination attempt was pulled off. He knew for a fact that a portion of the neighboring office buildings had rooftop scouts, specifically hired to prevent things like this from happening. How then – with all the security precautions he knew were taken – did all of this occur?

So deep in thought was he that Kaiba failed to notice that he had already passed Domino High School. He suddenly snapped out of his musings and noted he had to make a few turns down a couple more streets in order to get to Wheeler's house. He stored away his inconclusive wonderings to be mulled over at a later time. Instead, he wanted to pay attention to his surroundings. He wasn't in this part of town too often, and he didn't want to get himself lost.

A few minutes later, Kaiba stopped at the address he had read in Duke's book. It was another apartment flat, although this one wasn't nearly as luxurious as the Crap King's. Still, it was better than living in a dumpster. Kaiba was honestly afraid that was what he was going to find while he was looking for the address.

As he made his way in, he was relieved to note that the apartment was on the first floor. After all that walking, he felt no need to climb any staircases. Honestly! At this rate, his calves would be the size of watermelons!

Pausing at the front door, Kaiba took a deep calming breath, bracing himself for what was to come. With everything else that had happened tonight, he needed to be on his highest guard. Once he had collected his wits, he boldly stepped through the front door, immediately on alert for any renegade Duel Monster that might find him appetizing. He walked through the entrance hallway, noticing through the silent darkness the various pairs of men's outdoor shoes haphazardly tossed in a corner, the indoor shoes in much the same condition on his other side. His nose crinkled at the disorderly sight. If there was anything Kaiba hated, it was a mess. He continued on, hoping to find some kind of organization as he moved through. The wooden floor looked dusty, and Kaiba was glad he couldn't disturb it in the state he was in. _I just hope they don't have any pets,_ he though offhandedly. _My allergies would go nuts._ Kaiba's allergy to pet dander explained his preference to scaly dragons when it came to dueling. It also explained why he never let Mokuba have any pets besides Bubbles the Goldfish.

He silently stalked the hallways, looking very much like a terrifying phantom haunting the quaint little abode. He was trying to find the bedrooms, figuring any sleeping members of the household would be there. Following the sounds of loud snoring through the paper-thin walls, however, he was led to what appeared to be the living room.

The television was still on, the lights from the screen silently casting dancing patterns on the walls and on the sleeping figure sprawled out on the couch.

It was the mutt!

One arm was draped over his face while the other hung off the edge of the couch. His right leg was draped over the sofa's backrest and his left stretched out down the cushions. A golden lock of Joey's messy hair was in his wide-open mouth as he let out snore after earth-shattering snore. A trickle of drool was slipping out of the other corner of his mouth. Kaiba would have laughed had he not noticed what lay on the floor next to the couch potato. Frankly, he would have had to have been blind not to have noticed it.

Currently scratching its bony, ebony head with its clawed hind foot was a magnificent specimen of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Kaiba's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

The mutt's guardian was a Red-Eyes?!

Besides the fact that it was currently chasing its tail, this was the most amazing thing Kaiba had ever seen. It was enormous, its body parts sometimes going through walls and the ceiling because the room simply couldn't completely hold its entire form. It had finally stopped its antics to stare intently at the television screen, fascinated by the scantily clad women sauntering across it. It's tail twitched from side-to-side, much like a cat observing it prey. A glassy look had come over its eyes.

Kaiba rolled his own eyes and used the opportunity to sneak by the apparently lecherous creature and find the bedrooms. He absently wondered why Wheeler wasn't sleeping in his own room. He might actually have to feel sorry for the Mutt if he found out that he didn't even have his own bedroom to sleep in on a regular basis. Kaiba walked through another wall and into what he deduced was the master bedroom. Now knowing better than to sit out in plain sight, he moved towards a small dresser that could hide his form.

In this new room, there was a full-sized bed with a man on top, sprawled out and snoring in much the same fashion as Joey was. Kaiba figured this must have been Wheeler's father. He noticed the empty beer cans next to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and his lip curled in disgust. _What a slob._

He was going to move on to the next room without giving the man a second thought until he heard something. It almost sounded like small claws, scraping diligently on the wooden floor beneath. Kaiba crouched a little, figuring this might be another monster to worry about. He peeked cautiously from behind the dresser, his body half-hidden within the wall behind him. The scurrying got louder, and a creature came scuttling through the bedroom door. The sight made Kaiba wrinkle his nose.

_Giant Rat. How coincidental._ The creature sniffed at the floorboards beneath it._ Somehow, I wouldn't have thought of any other monster for this piece of trash,_ he thought, casting a quick side-glance at Wheeler's father.Kaiba remained hidden, wondering how he could possibly move around the Giant Rat without being noticed. He didn't want to sit here all night long, and there just had to be other people in the home. No rock would be left unturned. He scratched at his nose, alleviating an itch as he pondered a way through.

_What to do, what to do. Despite the fact that it's completely repulsive, I can't deny the fact that the thing is probably cunning as Hell._ He pursed his lips slightly in annoyance. _It's a freaking rat, for crying out loud. I can't slip up at all, or else I'm gonna get chased... again._ Kaiba frowned at this. He wasn't used to having to run for his life. Normally, he was the one scaring people out of his office in a rush. He rubbed at his nose harder and sniffled softly. It was starting to get a little runny.

Moving back through the living room would have to be avoided. Even though it had already proven its incompetence, he didn't want to risk being seen by the Red-Eyes. He wasn't quite sure he'd be able to outrun that behemoth if it caught wind of his presence. The only other way to get to the hallway and the rooms he knew lay beyond would be to wait until the Giant Rat was distracted and turned around. He rubbed furiously at his itchy eyes.

_What the Hell is wrong with me?! _Kaiba wondered. He kept rubbing at his nose, but the irritation wouldn't go away. He held his thumb and forefinger over his closed eyes, trying to alleviate the strange reaction. _I don't get it. This kind of thing only starts when my allergies act up, and the only way that happens is if Mokuba decides to bring home some stupid mongrel, or cat, or..._

Kaiba froze.

... _Or giant, furry rodent._ His watery gaze shot toward the newly discovered source of his suffering, and all his hopes for survival went charging out the window. There was no way he'd be able to hold in a sneeze long enough to avoid being heard by the Giant Rat! Kaiba began frantically searching for a way out of this predicament, his azure eyes darting to and from every shadowed corner of the room. There just had to be an alternative! He needed a way out and he needed it now. His options, however, were very limited. His mind finally made, Kaiba decided to start slinking in the general direction of the doorway, all the while clinging to the wall as closely as he could. _Just hold it in as long as you can... just a little longer..._

But his body just didn't want to respond to his pleas.

What happened next seemed to pass in slow motion. Halfway through his escape, Kaiba let out a powerful sneeze. It wasn't really that loud, but in the quiet room very few sounds could go unnoticed. There was barely any time for him to recover as the Rat jumped a little and hissed at him, bearing its enormous fangs and puffing up its fur. Its claws dug into the flooring as it prepared to spring upon the startled boy, the whip-like tail coiling behind it. Seto stood perfectly still under the Giant Rat's beady, bloodshot gaze, much like a deer caught in the headlights of a freight truck.

He didn't snap out of his shock-induced daze until the Rat finally made a move for him, flinging its weight forward. Kaiba's immediate reaction was to up-and-sprint in the direction he was originally headed, the bedroom door rushing up to face him. He was detained, however, by the Rat's clawed grip, which had gotten a loose hold of the end of his coat. Kaiba strained against the pull of the monster, turning slightly to throw it off. He heard a light rip as the Rat struggled to maintain its hold, screeching loudly and snapping its razor-lined jaws. He jerked violently, asking his designer trench coat to forgive him, and he felt that he was finally free. Using the opportunity, he burst through the doorway and into the hallway.

_Screw this. I'm out of here._

Kaiba turned to run through the living room again, but what greeted him made him stumble dumbly to a halt. Apparently, the Rat's racket did not go unheard throughout the house.

About a foot from his face was the gargantuan head of Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, staring him in the eye. The only thoughts that ran through his mind were simple and straightforward.

_Holy shit. I'm screwed beyond a doubt._

His dark fate was reinforced when the Giant Rat tore through the wall in front of him to stand next to the dragon's head. They both started growling low and in unison, the chilling rumbling sending cold shivers up and down Kaiba's spine. They were going to attack at any second. He decided it was time to resort to recklessness.

With a whipping of his long coat, Seto made a mad dash for the other end of the hallway. There was the very possible chance that there were no other people in this house, which meant that if he could manage to keep ahead of the other two monsters (a slim-to-none chance), he could escape without running into any other problems. There were only two other doors down this hallway besides the one he just emerged from. Running past the one with the sign that labeled it as the bathroom, he raced for the final door with the two beasts on his heels.

_Please let this be a way out,_ he silently prayed. Kaiba could hear the Red-Eyes and the Giant Rat clambering down the hallway, both emitting terrifying cries and growing closer than ever. For the umpteenth time that night, Kaiba rushed through a closed door, his eyes tightly shut. He was almost afraid to open them, because whatever he saw (or didn't see) would surely spell his fate. Open them he did, however, and the sight that greeted him would forever be etched in his memory as the most stunning vision he had ever had the fortune of laying his eyes upon.

The creature contrasted sharply with the inky darkness that flooded the small bedroom. In fact, the monster actually seemed to _glow_. Kaiba didn't even realize that he had stopped running as he stared slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the sight before him. It was more beautiful than he had ever imagined in his wildest dreams. His holographic reproductions didn't do it justice.

Its long, serpentine neck was curved gracefully like a swan's, the head staring at the intruder curiously. It was lying down, its short forelimbs curled under its enormous body. Blue met blue as the ghost and the Ka monster's gazes locked, studying one another. Kaiba barely found his voice as he whispered faintly.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The creature's steely gaze seemed to flicker, but it made no move to attack. Its head lowered slightly, rumbling warmly deep within its throat. The spell that was upon the two remained unbroken.

Well, at least until the Giant Rat and the Red-Eyes came barreling through the door.

Kaiba turned to face the attackers, unsure of what was going to happen to him. Panic started to settle in. He wanted to get closer to the Blue-Eyes, instinctually feeling safer at the side of the monster that had gotten him through the most dire situations, but he wasn't exactly sure what the consequences of that would be. His question was answered, however, when an earth-trembling roar came from the snowy dragon behind him.

He turned around with wide, uncertain eyes. The Blue-Eyes had gotten to its feet and was bearing its teeth at the other two monsters. It's wings were spread threateningly to the sides. Being larger than even Joey's dragon, the white serpent drew itself up and closer to Kaiba, apparently using its head to shield him from the other two monsters.

The Giant Rat knew it was outclassed beyond a doubt, and it gave no second thought as it fled the room in a hurry, squealing like a swine. The Red-Eyes would not be deterred so easily, however, and continued to snarl menacingly at Kaiba.

Blue-Eyes seemingly had enough, however, and it snapped at the darker dragon, effectively shutting it up. Despite its own great power, Red-Eyes knew it stood no chance against its cousin. Besides, Joey's monster figured, if the wandering ghost caused any problems, it shouldn't be anything that the white dragon couldn't take care of itself. With a final scarlet glare at the human ghost, the Red-Eyes grudgingly turned around and left the room.

Seto slowly let out the breath he had been holding as the Blue-Eyes craned its neck to meet his gaze again. Kaiba looked up at the creature gratefully, knowing inside that he had finally found the monster he had been looking for all along. As long as the creature didn't decide to suddenly make a meal out of him, he believed he was quite safe now. The tension left his body for the most part as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering at a new, vital question.

Who did this Blue-Eyes belong to?

As if to answer his unspoken question, the dragon's long neck drew back in again towards its body, which lay near a small bed in the corner of the room. The creature gazed lovingly at its host, whose small form lay sleeping contentedly under the covers. Kaiba hesitantly drew nearer to get a better look. This was the moment of truth. Who was the mystery person?

As Kaiba approached the bedside, he got what had to be the millionth shock of his life.

...Er, death...

The individual he was consigned to protect; the host to the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon ka; was none other than...

"Wheeler's sister?!"

* * *

Alrighty then. I'm done with the whole "guess the singer" thing, so I'll just tell you flat out that the title is a song by Marc Anthony. And just to clarify, this takes place after the Battle City saga but before the Atlantis saga. Think of this as an alternate Memories Saga. For those of you that don't know what that is, don't you fret. Everything shall become clear to you, my grasshoppas. :D

Last time I did review responses, I put little smiley faces in the messages. Fanfictiondotnet's system turned them all into little "D"s, though. –Sigh- Oh, well.

**To those whom it may concern: I have deleted the reader responses. As much as I hated to do so (because I love my readers dearly), I don't want to risk the chance of FFdotnet deleting _Ghost_ for any ridiculous reason. After all, if it can happen to Pinkstarz, it can happen to any of us. From this point on, responses to reviews will be limited to those reviews that are extremely noteworthy or those that ask the author any pressing questions that need to be addressed. I hate to do this, but that's the deal. I apologise now for it.**

Thanks to everyone! I've given up on the whole "guess the origin of the title" shenanigan, so I'll just tell you this time. "I Need to Know" is property of Marc Anthony. Don't sue, please. All I have is a cookie, and I love my cookies.

On a side note, happy birthday to me! :D

**Next time: **Kaiba gets a breakfast briefing. And he can't seem to remember what this girl's name was. Just calling her "Wheeler's sister" is getting old for him...


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is ©1996 by Kazuki Takahashi/Shueisha Inc. Oh, and 4Kids!. **-.-** Punks.

Alright. I'll keep my babbling to a minimum in this chapter, but I want to make a few announcements. I set up a C2 a while back, but just forgot to mention it (multiple times) in my fic. The link is in my bio if you want to check it out. Additionally, I now have an e-mail address and an AIM screen name posted on my bio, as well, in case any of you want to get a hold of me. I'm a rather chatty person by nature, so I'd love to meet some of you through there. **:D**

* * *

**Ghost**

_Chapter 5:_

"_Changes"_

_Still don't know what I was looking for  
__And my time was running wild  
__A million dead-end streets.  
__Every time I thought I'd got it made  
__It seemed the taste was not so sweet._

Kaiba sat in the corner of the darkened bedroom, as far away as possible from the room's solitary sleeping form and her brilliant Ka. With his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest, his posture reflected barely-contained hostility, held in only by years of experience with the emotion. He had a positively smoldering glare on his face directed at the innocently slumbering girl. The snowy dragon curled around her bed simply gazed around calmly, its sapphire eyes sometimes coming to rest on the perturbed teenager.

After he had overcome his initial shocked reaction, a feeling of aggravated disbelief slowly settled in. Kaiba thought this whole deal was completely scandalous. Wheeler's little sister? Come on! The situation was as unlikely as it was ridiculous. All along he had a hunch that he would be looking for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but he rather expected to find the magnificent monster attached to someone a little more... well, magnificent! As things were, the results of his search were completely outrageous. He brooded in silence as he decided to find a seat.

Once he was comfortable, he gave the petite girl a scrutinizing once-over. She was curled in a fetal position underneath her comforter, the fluffy mass tucked securely under her chin. Her tiny, pointed nose just barely peeked out from beneath the blankets, and long strands of her ginger-colored hair fell over her closed eyes, fanning out slightly on the pillow below her head. All-in-all, the young woman looked like a tiny, fragile elfin girl. Kaiba sneered.

"Fabulous," he rasped silently. "Wait till I get my hands on that pin-headed, chain-smoking little toddler. I'll give him an entirely new definition for 'cold turkey'." Kaiba clenched his fists slightly in annoyance.

"Actually, I'm a patch-kinda guy."

Retaining his cool exterior, the young CEO barely turned his head to acknowledge the newly-arrived gravelly voice that had just addressed him. Floating a few feet next to him on his right, Seto laid frosty eyes on the said "toddler". Perfect. It was time for some explanations.

"I want answers, brat," he seethed.

The cherub didn't like Kaiba's attitude, but he was prepared for it. Kaiba was on Heaven's blacklist for "Pissy Good-Guys".

"Nice to see you too, Sunshine," he said sarcastically. "Actually, I'm pretty impressed that you found her this soon. I had ninety bucks on you not finding her till the weekend..." Cherub grumbled. He quickly added, "That's about ¥10,000, by the way."

"I know what ninety dollars amounts to, you peon." He was the damned president of a multi-national corporation. He sure-as-hell better have known what an American dollar was worth. "Now start talking. What's going on, and _why_ am I staring at a moron's little sister?"

Cherub floated over to the bed at a leisurely pace, slightly bobbing up and down like a tiny boat on choppy water. The white dragon's massive head neared the celestial being, a low-frequency growl rumbling throughout the room. The monster was stopping him from going any further. Cherub looked up and met the dragon's gaze. Locking eyes, the monster tilted its gargantuan head upward slightly in a half-nod of acknowledgement and moved to the side. He continued his approach.

Cherub reached the side of the girl's bed and turned to face a slightly inquisitive Kaiba, keeping the sleeping form in his peripheral vision.

"This girl cannot be let out of your sight, Kaiba," he said with a surprisingly steely resolve. Apparently, he had suddenly shifted into an all-business mode. "As I explained to you before, the ancient Egyptians used Ka to play their own version of Duel Monsters. Quite often, the more powerful individuals would strip another's body of its Ka, sealing the spirit away into a giant stone tablet. This way, they could fight using Kas that were not their own." He fiddled with his red tie. "Think of it as each person having their own personal monster playing card, and then getting it stolen from them by some hot-shot. The difference being, of course, that when this card got stolen from you, you became a drooling empty shell." Kaiba's expression never changed, but Cherub knew that he was processing and storing all of the information.

"It took a lot of powerful magic to be able to practically strip a body of its soul. Considering how the majority of people in this era don't believe in 'hocus pocus' as you call it, it explains why no one ever has to worry about that happening nowadays. Not enough people are aware that any of this even exists, and we're all pretty content with that in the Big House.

"It's recently come to our attention, however, that something's underway. Someone with a lot of know-how is messing with the natural order of things." A manila folder materialized in the child-like being's hands. From it he pulled a document and began dictating its contents to Kaiba.

"Monday, June 26, 5:43 pm. Kaiba Corporations, Downtown Domino City, Honshu, Japan. An unknown individual made an assassination attempt on your life." Cherub noticed Kaiba's left eye twitch slightly, but said nothing. "Although we don't know the assassin's identity, our intelligence indicates that this person was not some random fanatic. In fact, we think that he – or she – is our elusive soul-stealer. We believe that the assassin's purpose was to kill you, and then capture your Ka before it had a chance to enter the afterlife."

"How the hell could _Heaven_ officials not know who it was that was trying to kill me?" Kaiba asked incredulously, annoyance saturating his voice.

"Shut up and let me finish, dammit." The cherub conjured a silver lighter from nowhere and snapped it open. He drew a cigarette from his 'diaper' and lit it, continuing after he took a long drag. Kaiba radiated impatience. "The assassin was successful in stripping your body of its Ka. This is why your body still lives in a coma, even though there's no soul to sustain it. It wasn't able to go through the proper dying procedure." Kaiba suddenly felt ill. So he was dead, but because of this necromancer's weird fetish, he wouldn't be able to move on? The only thing revealing Kaiba's unease was the barely perceptible paling of his face.

"Now, to answer your previous question, the only reason we don't know this person's identity is because of the magic they are using. Our little assassin is either very skilled, is using very powerful magic, or both."

_Okay, _Kaiba thought._ I know who killed me, despite the shady details. At least I have an idea as to why I was killed. But that still doesn't explain..._

"Now do you mind enlightening me as to why I have to play babysitter for Wheeler's little sister?" He jerked a thumb in her direction. That definitely didn't add up.

"Ah, yes. Well, let me explain. We've evaluated that your assassin isn't just after any particular Ka; he's after the most powerful one he can get his hands on." Kaiba's eyes quickly skipped over to glance at the Blue-Eyes, then back at the cherub. The winged being pulled the cigarette from his mouth when he followed Kaiba's gaze. "Exactly. Our officials are under the impression that the assassin knew of your connection to your beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragon and figured that the Ka must have belonged to you. When you were shot, though, the Battle Ox emerged from your body. Definitely not a weak Ka, but not the one he or she was looking for."

Kaiba's eyebrow rose. _Battle Ox. Hmm. Not bad._

"As soon as the assassin finds out who _really_ owns the Blue-Eyes, though, Serenity won't be safe for any longer. That's why it's now your job to ensure that nothing happens to her. _Comprende_?" Kaiba sneered in response.

"Yeah, I '_comprende'_," he said in a much finer accent. Cherub placed the file back into the folder and snapped it shut. It soon disappeared into nothingness with a slight _Pop!_.

"Good. Since we're all on the same base, now, I suppose I'll take my leave." He straightened his vibrant necktie and adjusted his glasses. After taking one last puff from his cigarette, he flicked it away from himself and onto the floor. It immediately vanished without a trace, leaving behind no burn marks below.

"Hold it, cupid." The cherub grit his teeth. How he _hated_ being called that. "How do you expect me to protect the girl as I am? I can hardly punch this guy's face in, if you couldn't already tell," Kaiba said sarcastically, referring to the astral state he was in.

"Well that's not my problem, is it?" the cherub bit back. "You'll have to figure it out on your own. Avoiding being sent to Hell after this is all over will be your incentive." Kaiba had finally ruffled his feathers. The 'Cupid' comment had been the last straw. _I'm a _cherub_, dammit!_

The sun was preparing to rise over the horizon, and twilight washed over the bedroom. The cherub spared the still-sleeping girl one last prolonged look. _It took you a while to be reincarnated, didn't it hon'? Well, welcome back to the land of the living_. As an afterthought, he added, _And try not to start fawning over this loser like you did before._ With those last thoughts, the cherub simply snapped its fingers and vanished, leaving behind a shimmering empty space in its wake.

Kaiba merely blinked, then let out an exasperated huff. He rubbed at his temples, easing the headache that had worked itself in. How in the world was he supposed to stop some deranged psycho from trying to kill this girl? His arms and legs were obviously rather useless, and he certainly didn't know how to possess people. Apparently this was an on-the-job training experience.

Traffic from the morning commute had already started up outside the bedroom window, and Kaiba inwardly cringed at the steadily increasing noise level. Apparently the window had been left open overnight, and there was nothing to bar the noises from entering. His headache multiplied a hundredfold when a car came screeching to a halt, blaring its horn. Its driver yelled obscenities as he slammed on the gas, careening away again. Goodness, how he hated city life. Well, at least when there wasn't a five-acre front lawn plus two-inch-thick, soundproof windows to block out all noise.

He turned to face the girl again and was startled to see that the Blue-Eyes was nowhere to be found. His eyes widened marginally. It was simply gone! There was not even a trace of evidence that suggested it was there in the first place. He looked left and right, searching for where it might have gone off to. Kaiba shifted a little, preparing to stand and investigate.

A soft groan came from the direction of the bed.

Kaiba blinked twice when the realization struck him. _The girl's awake..._

A feminine growl came from the bed when another horn sounded from outside. The lump in the bed grabbed her pillow and attempted to smother herself with it, trying her best to ignore all the noise. It didn't help a smidgen. Violently throwing off the covers, she sat up in bed, her puffy eyes barely cracked open. A frown crossed her delicate features as she placed her bare feet on the ground and hobbled over to the window, slamming it shut.

"No wonder Joey kept it closed," she croaked in her sleep-loaded voice. She shuffled back to the bed, crawling under the warm, welcoming covers. With a sigh, she tried her best to settle into a comfortable position, but she only kept tossing and turning.

Kaiba understood that the Blue-Eyes vanished when she awoke. He waited for it to materialize again when she fell back to sleep. He felt inexplicably uncomfortable sitting here alone with the girl. Hell, he couldn't even remember her name!

The dragon never came.

Wheeler's little sister let out a frustrated sound as she turned to glance at the digital clock by the bed. _6:54 AM_, it read.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the girl fumed quietly to herself. She sat up in the bed again, her disheveled hair sticking up erratically. She rubbed at her eyes, doing her best to get the sleep out of them. Kaiba thought she looked like a hedgehog.

_Do all women look this terrible when they first wake up?_ He thought to himself.

Kaiba watched as her unfocused gaze slowly shifted over the room, almost as if seeing it for the first time. Her eyes landed on the messy desk, swimsuit magazines scattered across its surface. Her eyebrow rose in amusement. Next, she scanned the posters on the wall. She was still half asleep, he noted as she blinked groggily.

Fact number one: Wheeler's sister wasn't a morning person.

Her eyes neared his invisible form, actually viewing the dresser he was leaning against. Kaiba shuddered on the inside. She was looking right through him! He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to being completely unnoticed like that. He wasn't accustomed to _not_ being the center of attention (unless Yugi was in the same room as him, he thought sardonically). He was snapped out of his musings when he heard a soft gasp.

His head snapped up to look at the girl, wondering what caught her interest. The morning twilight cast shifting beams of orange across her face, but that wasn't what got Kaiba's attention. He was rooted to his spot when his eyes caught hers, his frigid gaze locking with her warm, earthen one.

Holy shit.

She was staring straight at him.

Serenity blinked hard. Her vision was still blurred with sleep, and the faint morning twilight streamed through into the room, basking everything in a fiery glow. All the colors of the room were highly distorted, but that still didn't account for the two brilliant blue gemstones simply floating in midair before her!

She blinked again.

There they were! Was it some sort of light trick? Or did she still need a couple more hours of sleep? Although she could vouch for the second reason, she knew her lack of rest couldn't make her enough of a psychopath to see little sapphires floating around her head. It reminded her of one of those western cartoons, where the cat would get hit in the head and start seeing little birdies flying in circles. But these certainly weren't regular figments of her imagination; it was as if they were _looking_ at her, peeling her apart layer by layer. Boy, this hallucination certainly had a disconcerting gaze...

She rubbed at her eyes sleepily as she slowly lowered herself back onto her pillow. She gave a wide yawn, emitting a tiny squeak. Joey always used to make fun of her for that... _Blegh. He's not in here to do that, though. Heh. Hope he doesn't mind the couch too much,_ she mused as her head sank into the pillow. The room was brightening as the dawn twilight gave way to radiant morning sunshine. Her half-open eyes rested on those two sapphires, watching drowsily as they faded with the dark. _I'll never take the late night express again. I don't care HOW much cheaper the tickets are._ She softly shut her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mr. Ghost," she said in tired amusement, drifting off almost immediately.

A resounding clatter broke from the direction of the kitchen, followed by a_ "Crap_!"

Serenity frowned as she opened one eye again. Wonderful. Apparently Joey was trying to cook breakfast this morning. She threw off her covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed, sliding on her fuzzy slippers. She had better go help her brother before he burned the cereal.

Her mind made, she slowly stood up, trying to avoid having all the blood rush to her head. She crossed the floor daintily, nearly tripping over a giant tennis shoe in the middle of the room. It seemed as if all the grogginess hadn't left her yet.

As she reached for the doorknob, she turned and spared one last glance at the spot were she'd seen those 'floating gemstones'. There was no trace that anything had been there at all. Serenity shook her head slightly, a small self-chastising huff escaping her lips. She needed to keep her imagination from running away from her...

With that, the small teenager left the bedroom, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Kaiba simply stood at the center of the bedroom, blankly staring at the spot where the girl had just been.

_That certainly was... weird,_ he thought as he collected his wits and followed her out the gaping door.

* * *

Voila! Chapter... er... 5? Yes! Chapter 5! 

Now, just so everyone is aware, this is all **quite canon**. Well, not the situation (obviously), but for the most part the facts used are true to the show. Yes, Kaiba's Ka is the Battle Ox (or Minotaur, as he's known to Japanese fans). For the most part, nearly everyone with an ancient past had their Ka mentioned in the series during the Memory Arc. Everyone else's is coming strictly from my imagination. **XD** I had the toughest time deciding whether to use Flame Swordsman or the Red-Eyes for Joey, but I couldn't resist having the dragon chase its tail. **o.o;**

It's interesting... 2 people mentioned how they thought Serenity's Ka would be Mystical Elf...

Enough of my babble.

**To those whom it may concern: I have deleted the reader responses. As much as I hated to do so (because I love my readers dearly), I don't want to risk the chance of FFdotnet deleting _Ghost_ for any ridiculous reason. After all, if it can happen to Pinkstarz, it can happen to any of us. From this point on, responses to reviews will be limited to those reviews that are extremely noteworthy or those that ask the author any pressing questions that need to be addressed. I hate to do this, but that's the deal. I apologise now for it.**

Now since Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl wanted to take a crack at it, I won't tell you where this song is from. I'll just give you a hint: it's from a rather recent movie soundtrack. The movie actually just came out on DVD. Guess the CD! And maybe the artist, if you're up for it.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Happy People

**Author's notes:** Umm. Wow. Has it really almost been a year? Heh, I guess life finally caught up with me and bit me in the glutes. A hundred thousand apologies for the unforgivable delay in delivering this to you all. I really don't want to abandon it, so regardless of how far apart my updates are, I promise that I'll get you all something every once in a while. Now, without further ado!

**Last time**: Kaiba gets the 411 from the cherub, as well as a small fright when Serenity seems to catch a glimpse of him in her sleep-fogged state…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Thus the label "fanfiction." Dur.

* * *

**Ghost**

Chapter 6:  
"_Happy People"_

Serenity's slipper-cradled feet gently padded down the short hallway, making a quick pit stop at the small restroom. She emerged shortly after, properly relieved and refreshed. Kaiba also noted from his spot outside the door that her hair had been somewhat managed. A hair tie had been used to pull the errant strands into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck, and the sleep had been washed out of her eyes.

As she continued on her way towards the source of the racket in the kitchen, Seto delved into further contemplation. If he had believed in Fate, he was positive the deity would be laughing her ass off at him right now. Unfortunately, Seto never questioned the events of the past, and his current situation would simply have to be tolerated. It was now his responsibility to ensure this girl's safety, and he took his responsibilities very seriously. Despite the fact that he simply abhorred her brother, he would do everything within his power to make sure this girl – who he embarrassingly enough _still_ couldn't remember the name of – would come to no harm. Besides, she had so far managed not to do anything that grated on his nerves, keeping her on his good side.

Serenity spared a glance at the morning news on the small television in the living room as she made her way past it. Starting a wide yawn, she stepped into the kitchen, almost dislocating her jaw in astonishment at the site before her.

There in the middle of the kitchen stood her lanky blonde brother, Joey – dressed in light green boxers, white socks and a stained white tank, no less – completely surrounded by an army of what seemed to be every cooking dish in the house, all scattered on the floor. Everything from skillets to pots to woks were scattered on the linoleum tiles, all quite meticulously places into their spots. Joey was simply scratching his head, his face donning a completely baffled look. He first noticed his sister when a confused squeak escaped from her gaping mouth.

"Oh, hey Serenity!" he exclaimed quite cheerfully, followed by an embarrassed chuckle. "Do you happen to know which one of these you're supposed to cook an egg with?"

After accepting the initial dimwittedness of the question, Serenity rolled her eyes and groaned in amused frustration, cautiously making her way through the minefield of cooking supplies in order to push Joey out of the kitchen. His protests followed him into the living room as she prepared to take care of breakfast on her own. Joey was obviously too used to take-out and instant foods to cook a proper morning meal. _Such is the life of a bachelor,_ she mulled humorously.

After spending the next few minutes picking up the pots and pans from the kitchen floor and placing them in their respective positions in the cabinets, Serenity turned on the rice steamer and pulled out a large skillet, setting it on the stove. She began boiling some water off to the side, adding the base for the _miso_. The girl was on a mission to make the men a real meal, and gosh be darned if she failed them. She busied herself away for the next few minutes, hurriedly scuttling around the kitchen like the perfect housewife.

Kaiba merely stood sideways in the doorway, his absent gaze following the girl around the kitchen. Serenity, he had heard the Chihuahua call her. _Serenity, Serenity, Serenity,_ he repeated in his head over and over so as not to forget the name again. He vaguely remembered the younger Wheeler from his Battle City tournament. She wasn't too spectacular a character during that minor saga in his life, but she left enough of a mark for him to at least physically recognize her. Frankly, Kaiba couldn't even remember if he had even exchanged any words with the girl throughout the entire competition, although on a blimp that small he figured he probably would have been forced to at one point or another. All he really had on her at that point was that she was one of the quieter and less obtrusive members of Yugi's infamous Geek Squad.

Damn it. He needed a reason to hate her!

He wasn't willing to give up his foul mood so quickly, and he needed something to complain about to himself. Self-pity only got him so far, and he was already growing tired of it. Seto decided to simply brood as he idly stuck his hand in and out of the wall next to him in a bored manner, ignoring the girl in front of him and her brother in the next room. The morning news ran in the distance, and Kaiba could barely make out snippets of the stories.

"…major typhoon brewing off the southeastern coast of Kyushu…"

"…a furious mother, who indicated that…"

"…hot dogs may save your life, a new study…

"…where officials indicate that the CEO of Domino City-based Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, was shot just outside of..."

Kaiba whirled in response to the breaking news story. He shifted his position so he was more in the living room with a view of the television, standing behind the couch Joey was reclined on.

"No way!" Joey exclaimed. "Serenity, come see this!" He grabbed the nearby remote and turned the volume up on their small set just as Serenity came in, still holding the skillet.

"The young Kaiba Corp. Vice President Mokuba Kaiba held a press conference earlier this morning, addressing his older brother's condition and the company's future." The screen switched to show the adolescent in a sharp suit, long hair tied back and brow furrowed as he spoke to the crowd of reporters and camera crews from a large podium, loads of microphones perched atop it.

"This most recent event has certainly rocked Kaiba Corporation to the core, but it will in no way deter this company from reaching its goals," he stated with a surprisingly steely edge to his young voice. Despite the pre-pubescent pitch, he certainly didn't sound his age. "My brother has been listed in critical but stable condition. He is not awake, but the doctors have assured us that he should make a complete physical recovery. In the meantime, I will take over as acting president until my brother can return to his duties. I am positive that our major investors have complete confidence in my abilities, and the public can rest assured that Kaiba Corporation will continue to prosper under my wing. Thank you."

With that short speech, Mokuba was led off the podium, flashing bulbs and the cacophony created by inquisitive reporters following in his wake. The standard Kaiba Corp. goons trailed behind him, and Joey recognized one of them as Roland, the older brother's personal flunky.

"Mister Kaiba! Could we have a moment…?"

"Mister Kaiba! What can you tell product fans…?"

"Mister Kaiba!"

"Mister Kaiba!"

The newscaster returned to the screen, shuffling papers and studying the teleprompter.

"Medical officials will not disclose any further information on Seto Kaiba's current condition, and a media blackout remains in effect over the subject. Mokuba Kaiba's media address was given earlier this morning, and he is expected to present another informational press conference later this evening.

In other news, there have been several reports of Tamagochis possessing unsuspecting children…"

The feed went black as Joey turned off the television, finally having shut his gaping mouth.

"Man. I don't believe it!" An astonished look still graced his face. "Kaiba's a jerkwad and all, but that sucks! Even for _him_!" He let the remote rest on the sofa cushion next to him as he stood up abruptly, eying the pan in Serenity's hand and the food in it. "I wonder if Yugi's heard about this. He'll freak if he hasn't already found out."

Serenity nodded solemnly. This was terrible! She vividly remembered the extravagantly dressed young man from her adventure with her brother and his friends during the Battle City tournament. She personally didn't like him very much, as his pompous attitude could grate on even her nerves. She could, however, admit that he was a very honorable person, and his relationship with his little brother reminded her of what she and Joey had.

"We should send flowers," she suggested quietly. Her brother let out an amused noise at the absurdity of her suggestion.

"What? Why? Moneybags wouldn't want flowers, and especially not from us," Joey huffed. "Besides, he'd appreciate them even less once he woke up," he added under his breath. Serenity sent him a mildly pleading look.

"Well then, how about for his little brother? Mokuba," she added unnecessarily. "I remember him being a nice boy. If you won't do it for Seto, then do it for him." Joey unlocked his stare from the food in the pan to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ooh, so when did you and Kaiba get on a first-name basis?" Joey teased suggestively. Serenity rolled her eyes. Her brother turned and walked into the kitchen, talking loudly for Serenity to hear. "Besides, I'm sure they're getting plenty of chocolates and flowers from their multiple fan clubs and stuff. And all that business competition that's glad to have Kaiba out of the way." He snickered loudly. Serenity ignored his added comment and turned her gaze to the floor beneath her slippered feet.

"But it always means so much more when it's from someone who really cares," she half-whispered, the hidden implications running deep. She knew from experience how lonesome one could get surrounded by nothing more than medical machinery and IV drips.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we'll send one of those cheesy condolence cards or something," he proposed from the next room. "Just no flowers or anything! Those things are freaking expensive." She could hear the wince in her brother's voice and smiled. He had caved in. She knew that despite what grudges Joey had against Kaiba, he wouldn't be cold enough to simply ignore what happened. Serenity grinned fully and followed her brother into the kitchen, skillet still in hand.

Kaiba had remained rooted in place since the television had been turned off. He had barely registered the siblings' conversation, only hearing snippets here and there. Seto was simply far too preoccupied with his little brother's behavior and how this whole outlandish situation was affecting the poor boy.

He had swelled with pride seeing how well Mokuba handled the press conference, and he knew that the company couldn't be in better hands while he was incapacitated. But… he couldn't help but notice Mokuba's chilly posture or that steely edge ingrained in his little brother's voice. The frigidity in his eyes frightened him the most. Seto was used to seeing that every morning that he looked in his mirror, not in the eyes of his mischievous, conniving little brother. Those eyes were Seto's only window into a past of peaceful refuge. He couldn't bear it if that sanctuary was taken from him like so many other things in his life. Kaiba shuddered inwardly, but his resolve was slowly compiling. He would not fail. He _couldn't_ fail; not if it meant that he could never free his brother of the burden that belonged to him. Not if it meant that he'd never see Mokuba again. He stood straight and followed the Wheeler siblings into the kitchen again.

Said brother and sister were in a mild quarrel over whether or not it was appropriate to smother steamed rice with chocolate sauce. Kaiba turned slightly green.

"Aw, come on Serenity! Don't diss it till you've tried it!" Joey pleaded. He had also mentioned something earlier about adding ketchup to the _miso_. Serenity, meanwhile, was simply wondering what possessed her brother to ever try such disgusting concoctions in the first place.

"Joey, I refuse to let you kill yourself. That is absolutely disgusting!" Kaiba nodded in agreement with the girl. _Mutt_ wasn't a suitable nickname for the fool. _Pig_ sounded more like it. He only wished Wheeler could hear him say it.

"Something smells good." Both Joey and Serenity turned with wide eyes to acknowledge the source of the new voice that was currently standing in the doorway. There stood a blonde-haired man of medium stature, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the two occupants of the room with his hazel eyes. The girl's face brightened.

"Papa!" She flung herself at her father, hugging him around the neck.

"Hey, squirt!" He was almost knocked off his feet by her embrace, but he recovered enough to return it amiably. "When did you get in?" Joey crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Come on, Pops! I told you she was coming last night. I picked her up at the station at around midnight." Their father's mouth rounded in a silent "oh!" Apparently he hadn't remembered.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you, Papa." Serenity loosened her hold on him, looking up into his unshaven face. He smiled kindly down at her, resting his hand atop her head. "Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly, remembering her still-cooking meal. Her papa's eyes lit up at the mention of food in the true Wheeler fashion.

"Do you really have to ask?" he queried with a half-smile. Serenity giggled and plunged herself back into her cooking. Her father followed Joey to the living room where they both kneeled on the rarely used floor cushionsThe two men seldom used the _zabutons_ for a formal meal these days, much less for breakfast. The _kotatsu – _the low table at which they ate – was covered with a bright red cloth to hide the space heater underneath. There was no need for the contraption in the middle of the summer.

"So where'd she sleep last night?" their father asked. Joey cocked his head toward the bedrooms.

"In my bed," he told his father. "The futon in the closet smelled really nasty, so I slept on the couch." Papa winced, replying that he'd been meaning to get another guest futon for the longest time. Joey simply shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really mind too much. It's just that I don't wanna have to sleep there for the rest of the time she's here." Their conversation came to an end when Serenity breezed into the room, balancing three plates in her arms. She had set the table beforehand, and set the plates before her customers. Their first breakfast together in years passed in jovial conversation – and the loud slurping of soup on her brother's part – with their laughter heard through the neighboring apartments.

Kaiba stood watching the entire time from the shadows in the near corner of the room, his arms crossed and the icy glower never leaving his face.

Joey and Serenity were together in the kitchen once again, placing the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. Their father was in the living room, watching the television with mild interest. The siblings were chatting like chipmunks, exchanging stories and attempting to catch up on lost time.

Although they spoke often over the telephone, it seemed to be so much easier to get things out in person. Stories that Joey never would have recalled seemed to spring up in his memory, prompting him to animatedly relay them to his sister. Serenity would in turn laugh cheerfully, her giggles ringing through the small home. Their father sighed wistfully from his spot on the sofa. It was almost like having his family whole again.

"Joey? When can we go see all your friends? I haven't talked with some of them in forever!" Serenity was scrubbing away, up to her elbows in suds. The breakfast was settling nicely, and the kitchen still held traces of its aroma. She turned her head slightly so she could see his face as he responded.

"Well," he started, scratching the back of his head, "I was actually thinkin' we could go see them today. I called up Yugi yesterday to tell him you were staying over and he told me to bring you over to the game shop. Said he'd invite the whole gang." The said 'whole gang' consisted of Tea, Tristan, and sometimes Bakura. Serenity clapped her hands in delight, her actions causing bubbles to shoot in every direction. She half-ignored it as she relayed her glee.

Two hours and three rounds of video games later, Joey and Serenity left the small apartment to catch the bus at the end of the block. The bright morning foreshadowed the sweltering day ahead. Serenity took a seat on the crowded bus as her brother stood beside her, grasping on to an overhead railing. He wouldn't be standing for long as Yugi's house was merely a few minutes away.

After disembarking, Joey led his chatty little sister to the Kame Game shop a few buildings down the street. Kaiba followed the two at a distance, his hands in his pockets and his chin tucked close to his chest. His glacial eyes darted all around, his gaze piercing every essential detail. He wouldn't let anything get by him; Kaiba would do his job right. He mimicked the siblings by entering the Mutous' quaint little store.

Kaiba's gaze flickered from the collectible figurines encased in their original packaging to the valuable Duel Monsters cards behind the sparkling glass countertop. Grandpa Mutou certainly kept his shop pristine, he noticed. Joey didn't bother with ringing the little bell near the register and instead made his way behind the counter and into the home behind the shop. He announced his entrance once he was halfway into the living quarters.

"Yuug! Gramps! Mrs. Mutou!" he called out in succession. "Anybody home!"

A curious brunette woman peeked around the kitchen corner, smiling upon seeing Joey. She wiped her hands on her apron and stepped out to greet her son's best friend.

Kaiba appraised this new woman with scrutiny. He supposed this was Yugi's mother. He'd never seen her before, as the only other time he was ever in here was when he'd come to see Mr. Mutou's cards (and to hurl a few insults at the Mutt).

"Good morning Joey," she said with appreciation. "Aren't you normally asleep around this time of day?" She cast a knowing glance at the clock on the wall. It was ten-thirty.

Joey merely laughed sheepishly and pointed a thumb in the direction of petite girl beside him.

"Well, yeah, but my sister comes before my beauty sleep." Mrs. Mutou's eyes widened when they fell upon Serenity, and she squealed.

"So you're the famous Serenity! Goodness, you're such a pretty little thing." Serenity blushed, but bowed to Yugi's mother, nonetheless.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Mutou," she said timidly. The woman clapped her hands together once before bowing in response.

"Oh, what a sweetie. You two go find Yugi and make yourselves at home. I'll make some tea!" Before she returned to the kitchen, she turned to Joey again. "Are the others coming, too?" The young man grinned and nodded, and Mrs. Mutou took the information and left the siblings to their own devices.

Serenity followed her brother as he traveled up the staircase to the second story, on his way to Yugi's bedroom. He rapped once on his best friend's closed door before simply allowing himself in. Serenity followed at a distance, closely flanked by Kaiba's invisible form.

"Don't you usually wait for someone to say 'Come in' before you break down their door? I could have been naked!" was Yugi's irritated greeting. Joey walked over and plopped himself on the bed.

"Nah. Besides! It's not like you've got anything worth hiding." Joey laughed as Yugi let out an insulted squawk, and the blonde dodged the pillow that was hurled at his head. Serenity giggled from her spot in the doorway, announcing her presence to Yugi.

"Oh, hey Serenity!" Yugi's mood promptly flipped like a pancake. He stood from the chair at his desk and approached Serenity. "Glad to see you again!"

Serenity smiled fully this time. She really liked Yugi. He was such a fantastic influence on her older brother, and a wonderful person to be around. She walked into his room at his invitation and sat on the bed next to her brother. Kaiba followed her and stood beside the bed.

"So what time are the others coming?" Joey asked as he fiddled with the action figure on Yugi's nightstand. Yugi shrugged.

"They should show up any minute, I think." He turned to Serenity. "You hungry at all? We've got snacks in the kitchen." Serenity shook her head.

"No thanks. We just had a big breakfast." Joey, however, was already out the door and down the stairs before anyone could say anything about it. Yugi and Serenity exchanged glances before chuckling sheepishly.

"Eh-heh." Yugi scratched the back of his head then suddenly started at his next thought. "Oh, no! He'll eat all my strawberry koalas!" With that, the spiky haired boy dashed out the door and followed the same path as Joey had not moments before. Serenity simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Boys. So single-minded." She stood and began touring the small bedroom, looking at the posters all around her. Yugi's infatuation with Duel Monsters was still as apparent as ever as she noticed all the hanging pieces depicting the popular game. She quickly skimmed over the more gruesome monsters, ogled the humanoid ones, cooed at the cute ones, and stopped dead to admire Yugi's dragon poster, an imposing image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon coiling itself across the center as various other Duel Monster dragons posed along the sides, forever frozen in their fearsome positions.

"Huh," Serenity sounded quietly as she stared at the poster, her mouth slightly ajar. Her wide eyes took in what hung before her on the wall, as if seeing the monster for the first time. _I don't get it, _she thought to herself. _I know I've seen you somewhere before…_

Seto watched curiously as Serenity squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly in an inquisitive manner, taking one step towards the poster, then another. He saw as her hand outstretched, her fingers slowly extending as they gradually approached the glossy surface. Seto raised an eyebrow and neared the mesmerized girl, positioning himself to better see the expression on her face. Serenity's eyes were still narrowed in examination, but they were taking on a sort of glassy, fogged quality, as if she had stopped staring at the picture and had receded into her own thoughts. Her fine eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, and her unseen guardian watched as she touched the poster, her hand resting on the image of the Blue Eyes.

_Her eyes…_ noticed a shocked Seto. They were lightening dramatically, the color almost becoming transparent. The hazel that once pooled in their centers was gradually bleeding out, a smoky crystal blue slowly and almost unnoticeably seeping in to replace the original color. The ghost's mouth opened slightly, dumbstruck by the site before him. Her hair began to shift slightly, as if stirred by a nonexistent breeze. She was falling into the image, being absorbed by it. Serenity was transfixed, and Kaiba could only stare dumbly as his nonexistent pulse began to race. _What-_

"Serenity! Tea's here!"

The girl snapped out of her trance, her eyes darting toward the door. She hurried out of the room, leaving behind a shocked Seto Kaiba to wonder just what in Hell had happened right then.

**

* * *

AN: Oh-kay. So there's chapter 6. Sorry again. "But Walis, when everwill you have the next chapter available for us?" A wonderful question, faithful reader! **

I have no flippin' idea.

I really don't know how I got this out for you guys. It's been brewing in my brain for nearly a year now, and I simply couldn't get it to pop. I didn't like it too much because there was so little action and plot movement, but it had to be written. Sorry if I disappointed at all. It was a necessary addition.

Congrats to all who guessed correctly at the last chapter title's origin: "Changes" by David Bowie from the Shrek 2 movie soundtrack. This chapter's title will be a little more difficult to guess, so I'll simply tell you that it's the most recent ending theme for the series Bleach. I was a foreign exchange student in Japan for the summer and saw it while there. Yes. Be jealous. If nothing else, though, it will make my fic more accurate when I'm depicting life in Japan. So from now on this will be quite culturally accurate. I'm not making half of this stuff up.

Done talking. Bye.


End file.
